Stories: Powered Up
Story written by: Redfork2000 Plot It seems like a peaceful night for Blast, Tommy and Alice. However, everything changes when one of Cosmos' experiments is on the loose in the streets of Echo Creek. The three friends go to do the usual thing, and stop this threat. However, an unexpected explosion from Cosmos' base results in something unforseen. It's another explosion similar to the one Dr. Zack caused years ago, which ahd given Blast his superpowers. Only these, time, Tommy has been affected by the explosion! Will Alice find a way to be useful to the team even when she's the only one without superpowers? Cast * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Cosmos * Dark Shadow * Black Gem * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Blast's mom (NEW) Story It's a peaceful night in Echo Creek. Blast, Alice and Tommy are hanging out in Blast's house, playing videogames, watching movies and playing games. * Tommy: I'm really glad your parents allowed you to come to the slumber party. * Blast: Yeah, it wouldn't have been the same without you, Alice. * Alice: I'm glad too. My dad usually doesn't let me be out of my house after sunset, but my mom helped convince him that I'll be fine. In that moment, Blast's mom comes out of the kitchen with some snacks for Blast, Tommy and Alice. * Blast's mom: Who wants some nachos? * Tommy: I love nachos! Thanks Mrs. Blast's mom! (starts eating nachos) * Blast's mom: So, how's the slumber party going? * Blast: It's been great! Thanks again for letting us have this slumber party. * Blast's mom: No problem. Just remember to go to sleep before midnight. * Blast: Sure, no problem. * Alice: By the way, what's it like to have two sons who are both superheroes? * Blast's mom: Well, I'll admit I originally didn't like the idea of Alex going out to fight villains. After all, I don't want anyone to hurt him. But as time went on, I learned to accept this new change. He proved that he can handle it, and I just love how Alex uses his powers to help others. * Blast: As they say, with great power comes great responsability. * Alice: And what about Ace? * Blast's mom: What can I say? I'm just so happy to have my son back. We really thought he had died... * Blast: It's an emotional injury he never really recovered from. * Blast's mom: And well, to have him back made me the happiest person ever. And although he lives far away, he's already an adult, and he's capable to taking care of himself. I'm really proud of how Jason decided to start a dojo to teach others how to become ninjas to defend themselves. You know? At first I didn't like the idea of my two boys going out to fight villains, facing unimaginable dangers and the like. But now it just makes me so proud to know that my two boys are brave men that fight for justice and freedom. After all, how many moms can say their children are superheroes that protect the multiverse? * Tommy: I guess not many. * Alice: Other than Tsunami, I can't think on many more. * Blast's mom: Well, I've got to go to work. I have a night shift tonight. Remember to go to sleep before midnight. Understood? * Blast: Sure thing. * Alice: Don't worry, we will. * Tommy: Good night, Mrs. Blast's mom! * Blast's mom: Good night. Blast's mom goes to work. * Blast: Well, let's watch another movie! * Tommy: Ok! * Blast: Let's watch Super Pig 2! I heard Super Pig's sidekick Piglet Boy will make a new set of weapons for Super Pig! * Tommy: No spoilers! Just put on the movie! Blast places the movie in the DVD player, and the movie begins. Tommy and Blast eat nachos, but are leaving the floor a mess with pieces of nachos, and splashes of the cheese. Alice sees this, and grabs a vacuum to clean the floor. * Blast: Alice, keep it down! We can't hear the movie! * Alice: Just because we're watching pigs doesn't mean we have to be pigs. * Tommy: (giggles) Ok, but come watch the movie. While the three teens are watching the movie, Cosmos is working in his spaceship. He's putting together a machine. * Cosmos: The final product is almost complete. Once the machinery has been assembled, we can begin the evaluation of the perimeter. Finally, I will be able to engage in my mission of exploration and data recollection. And all without any interruption from those pests that call themselves "Locked Room Gang". My superiors will be pleased to hear how I solved the issue without compromising any of our resources. Perhaps even, dare I say it, recognition from the Emperor himself! While Cosmos is working on his machine, two pony silhouettes enter his spaceship. They barely make any noise at all, and sneak around the spaceship searching for something. Despite their caution, Cosmos spots them thanks to the security cameras, and quickly turns around, shooting a plasma bolt. Both pony silhouettes dash out of the way. * Cosmos: Disclose your identities immediately. It's an order. * ??? #2: And since when do we follow order from a space rock? * Cosmos: Aren't you members of the primitive organization that calls themselves "The Locked Room Gang"? * ??? #1: We know them, but we're not affiliated to them. * Cosmos: If that's the case, disclose your identities, immediately. I warn you, failure to comply will result in severe consequences. * ??? #2: Like what? No offense dear, but we're not afraid of a techno nerd gem like you. The Locked Room gang has one called Gary Garnet, and he's not even tough. I refuse to believe you could be a threat at all. * Cosmos: Your opinions are irrelevant, underdeveloped equine. * ??? #1: Is that supposed to be an insult? Even a computer can insult better than you, robot gem! * Cosmos: I have no time for your pathetic excuse of provocations. I have a mission to complete. So unless you leave this establishment promptly, I will be forced to take extreme measures. * ??? #2 : We're not leaving. We've come to investigate your purposes on this planet. And we're not going to be intimidated by the likes of you! * Cosmos: Very well... in that case, you leave me no choice. Cosmos shoots a plasma bolt from his one of his robotic arms. One of the pony silhouettes dodges, and comes closer, revealing to be Dark Shadow! The other pony silhouette starts flying around the spaceship, and picks up a plasma gun. She's Black Gem! * Cosmos: This is not a playground. You must leave promptly. I will not allow you to compromise my mission! * Dark Shadow: We don't care about your mission, cybergem. * Black Gem: Sorry sugar, but this stops now. * Cosmos: I believe not, unintelligent equine. Black Gem shoots at Cosmos with the plasma gun, but Cosmos dodges quickly, causing the plasma bullet to hit a machine behind him. * Cosmos: Incompetent equine. You missed! * Black Gem: Did I? Cosmos looks behind him, and sees the machine is about to explode. * Cosmos: This is inconvenient. The machine explodes, freeing a large slime monster. * Dark Shadow: What the- * Black Gem: What's that!? * Cosmos: No! You ignorant primal-brained idiot! You freed the Alpha-Blob! * Black Gem: Alpha-Blob? The Alpha-Blob breaks its way out of Cosmos' spaceship, and heads towards the city. * Cosmos: Do you see what you've done? This is the exact reason why entrance to my spaceship is forbidden. It's to avoid mishaps like this! * Dark Shadow: We don't care. The Locked Room Gang can handle it. Now surrender, or we're going to show you the true meaning of pain! * Cosmos: That's highly unlikely. My mechanical enhancements make me virtually immune to physical pain. * Black Gem: We'll see about that! Black Gem cuts a wire from one of Cosmos' machines, and uses it as a lasso to trap Cosmos. Cosmos, unamused, places his finger on the wire, electrifying it. Black Gem, who is still holding the wire from the other side, gets severely electrocuted. * Dark Shadow: Black Gem! * Cosmos: (frees himself from the wire) Have you had enough punishment yet to reconsider your decision to disrupt my work? * Black Gem: (looks burnt, and just faints) * Dark Shadow: You'll pay for what you've done to Black Gem! * Cosmos: Persistent they are... these colorful equines are utterly annoying. * Dark Shadow: What's that blob anyway? * Cosmos: It's a highly unstable experiment created by my superiors. It was supposed to be remain incapsulated unless absolutely necessary. Now it has most likely caused major damage to the adjacent town by now. In effect, the Alpha-Blob is wandering through the streets of Echo Creek, wreaking havoc, destroying buildings, and absorbing all kind of objects it encounters on its way. Blast, Alice and Tommy hear the noise outside. * Blast: Oh, come on! We're trying to watch a movie! * Alice: (looks outside the window) Blast, there seems to be a slime monster outside! * Blast: Well, that explains it. * Tommy: We've gotta stop it! * Alice: Let's go guys! We have to save the city! Blast carries Tommy and Alice, and flies to the part of the city where the slime monster is wreaking havoc. * Tommy: You know? That slime monster looks kind of cute. Do we really have to hurt him? * Blast: You bet we do! Blast places Alice and Tommy somewhere safe, and then proceeds to charge into the slime monster to attack him. However, far from inflicting any damage at all, the Alpha-Blob is very elastic. Blast simply ends bouncing off the slime monster, and crashing into a large advertising sign about archery equipment, with a big bullseye right in the center. Blast crashes right into the center of the bullseye, and falls back to the ground. * Alice: Blast! Are you ok? * Blast: Yeah, it's just a scratch. (seems dizzy) * Alice: (looks at the slime monster, angrily) I'm not going to let you hurt Blast! You heard that! Alice takes out her flame cannon, and starts shooting at the slime monster. The flames don't seem to do any damage on the slime monster at all. * Alice: Oh no... * Tommy: What do we do now? * Alice: We'll think of something. There's always a plan. Let me think a moment. Alice and Tommy get out of the way of the Alpha-Blob. Blast tries using his ice powers on the Alpha-Blob, but again, it results ineffective, since the slime begins to freeze itself, but the Alpha-Blob quickly breaks free of the ice. Meanwhile, back in Cosmos' spaceship, Cosmos is fighting Dark Shadow and Black Gem. * Cosmos: I don't have time for this. Don't you two equines have anything better to do than to annoy me? * Black Gem: Nope. Prepare to be annoyed, cyberpebble! Black Gem flies towards Cosmos to kick him in the face, but Cosmos uses his levitation ray on Black Gem to change the course of her flight. * Cosmos: Sorry, but you're going the wrong way. Cosmos spins Black Gem around in the air, and tosses her away, Black Gem crashes against another machine, and it lights up like it's going to explode. * Cosmos: Not again... The machine explodes, creating a massive expansive wave that extends itself in a radius of several miles. The expansive wave reaches Echo Creek, where Blast, Tommy and Alice are. When the expansive wave hits them, Alice doesn't even perceive it, but Blast and Tommy feel like electricity running through their bodies. * Alice: What was that? * Tommy: I don't know, but I feel weird. * Blast: Me too... The Alpha-Blob comes closer to them, and Tommy, surprised by the Alpha-Blob, jumps. However, Alice and Blast look astonished when they see that Tommy isn't falling back to the ground. * Tommy: What? * Blast: Tommy, you're floating! * Tommy: What!? (realizes he's floating) Aah! What's happening to me!? Tommy freaks out, and begins flying around in an erratic pattern. * Blast: Hold on Tommy! I'm coming! Blast flies after Tommy, but when the Alpha-Blob comes to close, Blast gets scared by the Alpha-Blob, and suddenly generates an energy forcefield around him. * Blast: What the... * Tommy: What's happening!? * Blast: Tommy, I think you can fly! Concentrate and focus on where you want to go, and you'll get a hang of it! * Tommy: Alright... Tommy tries to calm down, and he stops moving. He's now floating in one place. He then focuses, and tries to fly towards Blast, but due to his inexperience flying, he can't fly straightly, and is having trouble controlling his flight. Tommy then sees the Alpha-Blob come closer to Blast. * Tommy: Don't hurt Blast! Tommy extends his hand, and suddenly, he accidentally shoots a yo-yo at the Alpha-Blob. The yo-yo's string spins around the Alpha-Blob, tying him up. * Blast: How did you do that? * Tommy: I don't know. It just happened! * Alice: Well, at least he's tied up. The Alpha-Blob frees itself from the yoyo's string by dividing himself into smaller parts. The small blobs of slime he divides himself into move out of the yo-yo's string, and chase the three friends. * Alice: Look out! * Blast: Tommy, get 'em to stop! I'll see if I can turn this energy forcefield into something that can be used as an attack! * Tommy: Alright! Tommy concentrates, and generates a wall of lego blocks in front of the small blobs. They all crash into the lego wall, and Blast takes advantage of this, and shoots energy waves at the small blobs. The small blobs start popping like balloons. Tommy then flies above the lego wall, and summons a water gun. He shoots water at the small blobs, dissolving them. Soon all the slime blobs has disappeared, and go down into the sewers with the water. * Alice: What just happened? * Blast & Tommy: We've got new powers! Blast and Tommy hug each other as they celebrate their victory. Alice just watches. The three friends go back home, but now,while Alice sits on the couch, Blast and Tommy are on opposite sides of the room, shooting stuff at each other, playing. * Blast: Hey Tommy, think fast! (shoots energy bullets at him) * Tommy: (summons a large ping pong paddle) Hot potato! (uses the paddle to hit the bullets and make them return to Blast) * Blast: Woah! (dodges the energy bullets before they hit him) Blast and Tommy laugh, and then sit on the couch with Alice. * Alice: Your new powers are awesome, guys. * Blast: I know, right! I think your powers are going to be awesome when you get 'em. * Alice: You think I'll get them? * Blast: I dunno. Maybe? * Alice: I hope so. I wasn't very helpful without them. * Tommy: Wait, Blast, how did we get superpowers this time? * Blast: I don't know. It must have been some kind of laboratory accident, similar to the one Dr. Zack had a couple of years ago. * Alice: But who could've been the one behind that lab accident? * Blast: Probably the same person who freed that slime monster in the streets of Echo Creek. Though I have no idea who that could've been. * Alice: Well, if another lab accident happens, I might get powers too! * Blast: Well, there's no way to be sure you'll get new powers the next time. These lab accidents tend to affect random people, not everyone they come in contact with. It's pretty strange, I know. But for example, this time you were hit by the wave, but you didn't get any powers. It just affects random people each time. So there's not actually a way to confirm if it'll affect you the next time. * Tommy: In fact, some people even become weaker after that explosion. * Blast: True. Some people in fact lose their abilities. You could also lose your abilities such as your high IQ, and end up being just an ordinary teenager. * Alice: (looking upset, uses sarcasm) Thanks. That really helps me feel A LOT better... * Blast: No problemo! * Tommy: I think she was being sarcastic... * Blast: Oh... * Tommy: Maybe we should go to sleep? It's almost midnight. * Blast: You're right Tommy. Don't worry Alice. A good night of sleep will make you feel better. Good night! * Alice: Ok... Good night. * Tommy: Sleep tight. * Blast: Don't let the bed bugs bite! The three friends fall asleep. Meanwhile, Dark Shadow and Black Gem are weak after fighting with Cosmos. * Cosmos: Have you noticed yet that you do not stand a chance? * Dark Shadow: Ugh... * Black Gem: We should better retreat Dark Shadow. We'll think of something for next time. * Dark Shadow: You win this round, cybergem, but remember my words. We'll be back. Dark Shadow and Black Gem leave Cosmos' spaceship. * Cosmos: Does anyone on this filthy planet respect private property? Next day, Blast, Tommy and Alice are with Boom, Electra, Scorch and Blade. Blast and Tommy show off their new powers. * Tommy: Look at this, guys! Tommy summons two yo-yos, one in each hand, and starts spinning them around himself while he flies. * Blade: Cool! * Blast: And that's not all. Boom, try to hit me. * Boom: What? * Blast. Hit me! * Boom: (shrugs) Alright. Boom flies towards Blast, ready to punch him. However, Blast generates an energy forcefield around himself, causing Boom to crash into the forcefield instead. * Boom: Ouch... hey, I'll admit, that was cool. * Electra: And what about you, Alice? * Alice: Uh... I... * Tommy: Hey, she doesn't have to show you anything! * Blast: Yeah! So what if she doesn't have new powers, and might never get them? However, that last part makes Alice feel upset. It just replays in her head over and over again "Might never get them". * Alice: (Sad) I gotta go. I'll see you guys later (leaves) Blast and Tommy look at each other, noticing that Alice seems pretty sad. * Electra: Gee, is she that sensible? * Blast: Quit it Electra! * Tommy: Yeah, it isn't easy to be the only one on the team without superpowers! * Blast: Wait, you think that's why she's so sad? * Tommy: I guess so. * Blast: (facepalms) And we've just made it worse by showing off our powers all the time. * Tommy: That's not good. * Boom: Do you think I should go talk to her or something? * Blast: No, I don't think she'd want that. She needs some alone time. * Tommy: That might be for the best. Meanwhile, Alice walks across the streets of Echo Creek, sad by the fact that she's the only one in the group without any superpowers. It starts raining, and Alice is caught in the middle of the rain. Her hair and clothes are completely soaked by the rain. She walks down the street, seeing different signs from the stores. "UPGRADE NOW!" "NEW FEATURES!" "DON'T BE OBSOLETE!" * Alice: (sigh) Alice sees a trash bin that has a mirror in it. In the mirror she sees her own reflection. Then she sees that the trash bin has a large sign pointing at it, that reads: "USELESS JUNK". * Alice: (annoyed) Geez, I get it! Alice goes back home, very depressed. After a while, Blast and Tommy decide to go to her house to visit her, to help her feel better. * Alice: (upset, her hair is messy) What are you doing here? * Tommy: We know you don't feel good. * Blast: So we decided to come and help cheer you up! * Alice: No thanks... * Tommy: Come on Alice, cheer up! * Blast: We thought you'd like to watch a science documentary. We know how much you love them. * Alice: (smiles) Well, I do love science documentaries. Educational shows are the best. * Tommy: See? You're smiling already. * Blast: Let's watch this together, shall we? As Blast puts the DVD in the DVD player, Dark Shadow and Black Gem are right outside Cosmos' spaceship. * Dark Shadow: Alright Black Gem, are you ready for our second shot? * Black Gem: Ready when you are, Dark Shadow. (winks) * Dark Shadow: Good. The element of surprise will be key to our mission. We must catch Cosmos by surprise. It will give us the upper hoof in battle. * Black Gem: Understood. You teleport into his ship, I'll sneak in from above. * Dark Shadow: Let's do it. Dark Shadow teleports right into Cosmos' spaceship, while Black Gem flies near the ceiling. Cosmos hears the magic from Dark Shadow's horn, and turns around, shooting a plasma bullet at Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow leaps out of the way, while Black Gem, still hiding right under the ceiling, suddenly dashes right into Cosmos, landing a flying kick on him. * Cosmos: Agh! You two again? Didn't you learn you lesson yesterday? * Dark Shadow: Did you really think we'd give up that easily? * Black Gem: We're not done with you yet, dear. * Cosmos: It's confirmed, the inhabitants of this planet are nothing but mindless pests! Wait until my commander learns about this. He'll crush both of you. * Dark Shadow: Not if we crush you first. * Cosmos: That will not happen. * Black Gem: Wanna bet, sugar? * Cosmos: It would be an idiotic bet for the both of you. My intelligence, power and technology are superior. You don't stand a chance. * Dark Shadow: We'll see about that! Dark Shadow rams into Cosmos, dealing significant damage to him. Cosmos quickly recovers, and before Dark Shadow can ram into him again, he uses a levitation ray to toss Dark Shadow to the other side of the room. Black Gem flies above Cosmos, and tries to kick him again. However, Cosmos shoots a plasma bullet at her, knocking Black Gem into a wall. * Black Gem: Aah! That's not the way to treat a lady! * Cosmos: I do not care about the gender customs of your primitive civilization. If you do not leave, you will perish, regardless of your gender. * Dark Shadow: We'll see about that! Cosmos shoots a plasma bullet at Dark Shadow, but Dark Shadow teleports to behind Cosmos, and creates a dark magic explosion, knocking Cosmos into a wall. Cosmos' mechanical enhancements seem to have minor scratches on them. * Cosmos: Why you... * Dark Shadow: You have no idea who you're up against. * Black Gem: Face it, cybergem, you're in quite a pickle this time. * Cosmos: Not yet! Cosmos presses a button, which opens a mechanical door, revealing a large plant monster. The plant monster shoots peas at Dark Shadow and Black Gem, and creates roots around them, tangling them up in the roots. * Black Gem: What is this abomination!? * Cosmos: It's called the Beta-Plantron. Using some DNA extracts recollected from some of the local specimens, we've been able to create this artificial lifeform. Considerably successful attempt, may I say so myself. * Dark Shadow: Don't think this is the end, Cosmos! We'll be back! * Cosmos: And I'll be ready. Beta-Plantron, get rid of those mindless pests! Beta-Plantron grabs both Dark Shadow and Black Gem, and then tosses them away. * Black Gem: This can't be! We're blasting off again! (they disappear into the horizon) * Cosmos: There we go. Beta-Plantron, return to your storage capsule. However, Beta-Plantron doesn't listen, and simply exits the spaceship. * Cosmos: What are you doing!? Obey me, brainless laboratory experiment! Beta-Plantron ignores Cosmos, and goes to the city. * Cosmos: Well... this is inconvenient... This is why I'd rather work with machines than living beings. Machines always obey. Beta-Plantron arrives at Echo Creek, and starts destroying the city, destroying buildings, shooting giant peas at the citizens, lifting up cars with roots, and shooting thorns at everything that gets in the way. Meanwhile, Blast, Tommy and Alice are watching the documentary. * Scientist: These specimens have developed special abilities. Some of them are naturally gifted, but others have no special abilities, and thus have been left behind by the pack. * Alice: (remembers her own lack of superpowers) Gee... Suddenly,they hear all the noise outside. Blast looks outside the window, and sees a huge plant hybrid destroying the city. * Blast: Well, that's our cue! Let's go guys! Blast and Tommy make their way towards the door, but they see Alice is still sitting on the couch, looking depressed. * Blast: Uh, Alice? * Alice: You guys go ahead. I'm just... useless... * Tommy: Alice, just because you don't have superpowers, doesn't mean you're useless. Suddenly, one of the citizens of Echo Creek looks into the house by the window. * Citizen: You've gotta come save us from the plant monster! Specially the two with cool superpowers! You can bring the other one along, but without superpowers, she's probably be very useless! * Alice: (sad) You guys go ahead. I'll just stay here and work on some inventions. That always helps me feel better... * Tommy: But Alice... * Blast. We've got to go, Tommy. * Tommy: Alright... Blast and Tommy leave to stop Beta-Plantron, leaving Alice alone in her house. * Blast: This plant thing is destroying the city! * Tommy: (To Beta-Plantron) Hey, pick on somebody your own size! (summons thousands of legos, creating a huge transformer out of legos) Like me! Tommy uses the lego transformer he's in to punch Beta-Plantron. Blast then blasts Beta-Plantron from behind with a powerful energy blast, leaving the Beta-Plantron dizzy. * Blast: Why don'tcha rest a while? * Tommy: Great job Blast! The Beta-Plantron gets angry, twists some roots around Blast and Tommy, and lifts them up. * Tommy: Uh oh... * Blast: We're in trouble... The Beta-Plantron tosses Blast and Tommy into some buildings. The Beta-Plantron shoots dozens of giant peas at them, and then punches them continously with it's leaf fists. * Blast: Aah! * Tommy: It's too strong! My legos can't do anything to it! * Blast: (tries to use an ice blast on Beta-Plantron, only to be countered by dozens of peas) Ice isn't working either. * Tommy: But... that's imposs- The Beta-Plantron punches them again, and knocks them into another building with enough strength to cause them to break through the wall. Blast and Tommy seem pretty weakened and injured now. * Blast: No... we can't fail... Meanwhile, Alice is working on some inventions, while still upset. * Alice: At least building inventions helps clear up my mind... I wonder how Blast and Tommy are doing. They've probably destroyed that monster by now. Alice turns on the news, and the news reporter seems worried as Blast and Tommy are seen on the ground, hurt and weak. * News Reporter: This might be the end for these two young heroes! * Alice: Wait, what!? (looks at the scenes of Beta-Plantron attacking Blast and Tommy, and reconsiders her decisions) What am I doing here? Powers or no powers, my friends need me! Alice grabs a few of her new inventions, and goes outside to help Blast and Tommy. She arrives at the battle scene, just in time to see Blast and Tommy being knocked into a wall again by Beta-Plantron. * Alice: Blast! Tommy! Are you ok? We've got to put a stop to this, now! * Blast: Alice, it's totally impossible! We already tried! * Tommy: Besides, I think I'm allergic to that weird plant's flowers. (sneezes) * Alice: Enough! This monstrosity is destroying our city, and you're just going to sit around and take it? Look around you! This place is a mess! So stand up boys, because I hate messes! It's time we clean up! Alice grabs a jetpack, and uses it to fly up to the Beta-Plantron's height. She then takes out her plasma cannon. * Blast: Wait, since when do you have a jetpack? * Alice: Made it today while I was depressed. (looks at Beta-Plantron in the eyes) Hey, you hideous plant prototype! I'm not going to let you attack my town, and hurt my friends! Alice shoots a plasma bullet at Beta-Plantron, temporarily stunning it. * Alice: There we go! Plasma bullets should do the trick! Beta-Plantron reacts, and tries to attack Alice. She flies around with the jetpack, avoiding Beta-Plantron's attacks. She shoots another plasma bullet at Beta-Plantron with her plasma cannon, but Beta-Plantron just counters it with a large amount of peas. One of them hits Alice, causing her to lose balance in the air. However, she regains control of the jetpack. * Alice: Ok... Time for plan B! * Blast: There's a plan B? * Alice: Of course Blast! There's always a plan B. Just do what I say, guys! * Tommy: Ok! Alice whispers to Blast and Tommy. They both fly to their positions. One is in front of Beta-Plantron, and one is behind. * Blast: Hey, plant monster! Bet you can't hit me! (sticks out his tongue) Beta-Plantron gets angry, and runs towards Blast, ready to attack. Blast uses his new energy powers to generate a huge energy forcefield, which serves as a wall Beta-Plantron cannot pass. He then pushes Beta-Plantron backwards using the forcefield. Beta-Plantron, confused, decides to go the other direction, where Tommy is. * Tommy: Hey, plant thing! How high can you stack 'em up? Tommy generates a wall of legos in front of Beta-Plantron, leaving the plant monster trapped between the energy forcefield and the lego wall. Alice then flies up to the trapped monster, who is too distracted by both walls. * Alice: Time to heat things up! Alice takes out her flame cannon, and uses it to burn Beta-Plantron to ashes. When only the ashes are left, Alice takes out a new weapon of hers: a giant vacuum machine? * Alice: This is really going to suck... for you. Alice uses her vacuum machine to clean up the ashes. Blast and Tommy are surprised when they see how Alice's plan worked. * Blast: That was awesome! * Tommy: See, you didn't need powers. You defeated the monster! * Alice: We defeated the monster. * Blast: You still did most of it. We only trapped it. * Alice: I guess you're right. * Tommy: See Alice? You don't need superpowers to be a super hero, and a super friend! * Blast: Actually, you do. * Alice: Wait, what!? * Tommy: After all this, you really think that? * Blast: Of course. But I'm talking about one superpower, the most powerful of them all. And it's one the three of us have. * Tommy: What is it? * Blast: Friendship! The three friends do a group hug together. * Alice: Well, now there's only one thing left to do. * Blast: And that would be? * Alice: Clean up this mess! Alice uses her jetpack to fly around, and uses her vacuum machine to clean up the mess Beta-Plantron made. * Blast: Don't you wanna play videogames instead? * Alice: Are you kidding? This is much better! * Blast: That girl's got issues... * Tommy: As long as she cleans our messes too, it's alright with me. * Blast: True. Wanna play Cuphead? * Tommy: Totally! Blast and Tommy go play Cuphead, while Alice continues to clean up the mess Beta-Plantron left behind. Meanwhile, back in Cosmos' spaceship... * Cosmos: First the Locked Room Gang, then those two ponies? It's official, the inhabitants of this planet are a menace. The Emperor knew what he was doing by initiating the conquest process on this planet. Although... I haven't heard anything about his earthling associate. What's that human's name again? Hm... I'll search the documents. He's been given several years to take over this planet. With the technology we've given him access to, he must've achieved something. Cosmos checks a few files, including some blueprints for some hybrid monsters, alien battleships, and a large industrial metropolis. * Cosmos: Hm... I must check on the Emperor's associate from this planet. If he's at least half-competent, he should've began the global conquest project by now. Now let's see... Cosmos searches in the files of his computer for his contacts. Within them there's a list of thousands of names. He searches within the long list of names... until he finds the one he's looking for. * Cosmos: It's about time we check on Agent Z's progress. We'll see if he's worth the troubles. THE ENDCategory:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek